Bullet for Prisoner
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Echo diperintahkan untuk membunuh Oz dalam sebuah pesta. Tapi Echo jatuh cinta kepada Oz dalam misinya. AU. Based on Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine. RnR? Chapter 6 Update! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat tinggal!" bisik gadis itu ketika dia menyaksikan peti mati yang berisi tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya itu dikebumikan.

Andai saja dia bertemu dengannya di situasi yang lain, gadis itu tidak perlu membunuhnya. Andai saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu, gadis itu tidak akan pernah bermimpi seperti ini.

Wajah gadis itu tetap tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat peti mati itu mulai ditimbun. Tapi sebutir air mata bening tampak menuruni pipi kanannya.

"Selamat tinggal!" gadis itu kembali berbisik, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullet for Prisoner<strong>

**.**

**Based on a Vocaloid song, Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha corp.**

**Bullet for Prisoner ©I don't know who made the song, but credit for him/her.**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, kebanyakan orang masih berada di atas tempat tidur mereka, tapi lain halnya dengan seorang gadis yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi.<p>

Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri gang-gang yang gelap. Dia sedang pergi menuju markasnya untuk melaporkan kalau dia telah berhasil melaksanakan misinya. Noise, itu kode nama gadis itu. Echo, itulah namanya yang sebenarnya.

Echo memakai baju berwarna biru putih selutut dengan lengan panjang yang melebar di bagian bawahnya, sempurna untuk menyembunyikan berbagai senjata. Dia juga memakai sepasang sepatu boot putih selutut. Tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan orang-orang se-profesinya, yang biasanya berpakaian hitam-hitam. Pada saat ini, terlihat beberapa noda hitam di atas baju dan sepatu gadis itu. Bila diperhatikan lebih teliti, ternyata noda-noda itu adalah bercak-bercak darah yang mulai mengering.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Echo akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang tampak gelap. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang tersembunyi di lengan bajunya. Dia meletakkan surat itu di depan pintu rumah itu. Setelah selesai, dia berbalik dan pergi.

.

_To: Master_

_From: Noise_

_Master, misi berhasil. Korban mudah disingkirkan. Tidak ada yang curiga. Semua beres._

_._

"Sudah pagi, ya?" gumam Echo mengantuk. Dia melirik sebentar jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Echo beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Euurrggh!" gumam Echo jijik ketika dia melihat keadaan pakaiannya. Karena terlalu lelah, Echo tertidur tanpa mengganti bajunya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah.

"Echo bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" Echo mengomeli dirinya sendiri sambil berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Lima belas menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian bersih. Dia melemparkan pakaian kotornya ke keranjang baju untuk dicuci.

Echo menyalakan televisinya, yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur apartemennya. Jadi, Echo bisa menyiapkan sarapan sambil menonton. Echo memasukkan dua buah roti ke dalam pemanggang, kemudian dia melirik ke arah televisi. "Tidak ada yang menarik." pikirnya.

"Ting" roti Echo sudah selesai dipanggang. Echo meletakkan roti itu di atas sebuah piring biru dan mulai mengolesinya dengan mentega ketika telinganya yang peka menangkap cuplikan berita yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan menangkap sebuah nama.

"_Korban bernama Alice Baskerville, putri kedua dari keluarga Baskerville, 15 tahun. Alice ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa oleh ibunya pada pukul 6 tadi pagi. Menurut tim forensik, penyebab kematian adalah sebuah tusukan benda tajam di lehernya. Motif pembunuhan diperkirakan adalah dendam pribadi. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kamar tempat Alice terbunuh didobrak, diperkirakan pelaku adalah orang dalam keluarga Baskerville. Saat ini keluarga dan orang-orang dekat Alice sedang diinterogasi."_

Echo menatap televisi di depannya. Selagi pembawa berita membacakan berita tadi, Echo sudah berpindah tempat dan sekarang sedang duduk di depan televisinya. Sementara itu layar televisi menampilkan foto seorang gadis cantik berambut _brunette _dan bermata ungu indah.

"Tak kusangka beritanya akan menyebar begitu cepat!" gumam Echo. "Wajar saja, dia keluarga kaya." gumamnya lagi. Kedua _iris _abu-abunya terus menatap layar televisi selagi dia menyantap sarapannya, memperhatikan berita-berita lain yang ditayangkan setelah itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Echo kembali melangkah ke kamarnya, tepatnya ke meja kerjanya. Dari laci mejanya, Echo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah map. Echo kembali meneliti kertas-kertas itu. Kertas pertama berisi biodata seseorang.

.

_**Target**_

_Nama: Alice Baskerville_

_Umur: 15 tahun_

_Tanggal Lahir: 26 Maret 19xx_

_Alamat: Baskerville Manor,Leveiyu City_

_Ayah: Glen Baskerville_

_Ibu: Lacie Baskerville_

_Saudara: Alyss Baskerville (Saudara Kembar)_

_Status:_

_._

Echo menyeringai kecil ketika membaca biodata itu. Masih dari laci meja kerjanya, dia mengambil sebuah pena dan menulis sesuatu di sebelah kata _status._

_._

_Status: Mati_

_._

Echo kembali menyeringai setelah dia menuliskan kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf itu. "Misi selesai!" bisiknya senang.

Echo menyisihkan kertas itu dan beralih ke tiga kertas selanjutnya. Kertas kedua adalah foto Alice ketika dia sedang berdiri di sebuah taman. Kertas ketiga adalah foto Alice dengan saudara kembarnya, Alyss.

Kertas terakhir juga berisi sebuah biodata, tapi lebih pendek daripada biodata pertama.

.

_**Klien**_

_Nama: Alyss Baskerville_

_Alamat: Baskerville Manor, Leveiyu City_

_Target: Alice Baskerville (Saudara Kembar)_

_._

Setelah selesai meneliti keempat kertas tersebut, Echo men-klip kertas-kertas itu menjadi satu dan memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map, bersama dengan data-data korban-korban lain Echo.

Setelah itu Echo memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Dia menyapu rumahnya, mencuci bajunya, menyiapkan makan siang, dan hal-hal lain.

Tepat ketika Echo selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, telepon rumahnya berdering. Echo segera mengangkatnya dan berkata, "Halo?"

"Noise, kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik. Bayarannya sudah ditransfer ke rekeningmu. Temui aku malam ini ditempat biasa, jam 9!" bisik seseorang di seberang sana.

"Baik, Master Vincent."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jalanan masih cukup ramai, tapi lain halnya dengan gang itu. Gang itu sunyi senyap, hanya kadang-kadang terdengar suara tikus yang berkeliaran.

Di dalam gang itu, seorang lelaki berusia sekitar dua puluhan sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia berpakaian serba hitam. Dia tidak mengenakan penutup kepala, menampakkan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Master." pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang gadis berpakaian biru putih yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Noise." balas pemuda itu.

"Apa ada orang yang harus kubunuh lagi, Master?" tanpa basa-basi Echo langsung bertanya.

"Lama-lama kau jadi ketagihan membunuh, Noise!" pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku bajunya. "Ini." Echo menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Dia segera menarik kertas-kertas dokumen yang berada di dalamnya.

.

_**Target**_

_Nama: Oz Vesallius_

_Umur: 17 tahun_

_Tanggal lahir: 17 Januari 19xx_

_Alamat: Vesallius Mansion, Leveiyu City_

_Ayah: Zai Vesallius_

_Ibu: Rachel Vesallius_

_Saudara:_

_Jack Vesallius (Kakak laki-laki)_

_Ada Vesallius (Adik perempuan)_

_Status:_

_._

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang ingin membunuhnya?" pikir Echo. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah dokumen lain.

.

_**Klien**_

_Nama: Zai Vesallius_

_Alamat: Vesallius Mansion, Leveiyu City_

_Target: Oz Vesallius (Putra Kedua)_

_._

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam selagi Echo meneliti kertas-kertas yang terdapat di dalam amplop itu. Akhirnya Echo memecahkan keheningan.

"Oz Vesallius, putra kedua pasangan Zai Vesallius dan Rachel Vesallius. Dan yang memerintahkan kita untuk membunuhnya adalah Zai Vesallius, ayahnya sendiri?" Tanya Echo setelah dia selesai meneliti kertas-kertas itu. Vincent, master Echo, mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, dan dia meminta agar kau membunuh anaknya di waktu yang sudah ditentukan." Echo menatap tuannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Itu permintaan yang aneh. Kapan waktunya?"

"Satu minggu lagi keluarga Vesallius akan mengadakan pesta, klien kita memintamu membunuhnya pada saat itu." Vincent menatap Echo dengan kedua matanya yang tidak sesuai, "Kau bisa melakukannya Echo?"

"Tentu saja, Master."

.

.

Echo berjalan menuju rumahnya, tatapannya terpaku kepada foto-foto Oz Vesallius, pemuda berambut pirang dan ber -_iris _hijau terang. Di dalam foto-foto itu dia selalu tersenyum, senyum yang riang. Terdapat lima foto di dalam amplop itu. Didalam dua foto, dia berpose sendirian. Di foto lain, dia berpose dengan satu orang lelaki dan satu perempuan yang mirip dengannya, kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya, Jack dan Ada Vesallius. Foto yang lain adalah foto Oz dengan seorang anak perempuan, yang Echo sadari dengan miris, adalah Alice Baskerville. Foto yang lain adalah foto keluarga.

"Dia lumayan, dan sepertinya dia orang baik." pikir Echo. Dia memasukkan foto-foto itu ke dalam sakunya. "Kenapa ayahnya ingin dia mati? Ah, itu bukan urusanku!" Echo menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya dan memikirkan masalah lain.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membunuhnya di waktu itu? Menyusup ke dalam pesta tidak semudah itu. Mungkin aku bisa menyamar sebagai tamu pesta. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mempunyai undangannya. Apakah aku bisa masuk? Ah, itu ide buruk. Lebih baik kalau aku.." Echo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan arah jalannya.

"GUBRAAKKK" Echo menabrak seseorang, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aww!"

"Ma..maaf.."

Echo mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan terbata-bata. Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap orang, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda, yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, nona. Ini juga salahku karena tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Mata Echo terbelalak ketika dia menatap pemuda di depannya. Rambut pirang pendek, _iris _hijau cemerlang, senyum itu…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"

"Tidak mungkin!" pikir Echo panik.

"Seharusnya gadis sepertimu tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari!"

Oz Vesallius.

Apakah ini kebetulan?

Atau… takdir?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN_

Halo penghuni fandom Pandora Hearts Indonesia! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Aoife, dengan fic barunya^^

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Bullet for Prisoner yang dinyanyikan oleh Luka Megurine. Aoife gak tau siapa yang menciptakannya, tapi lagunya bagus banget. You should listen to it!

Sebenernya ide buat bikin fic ini udah ada sebelum liburan. Tapi karena laptop rusak, Aoife yang harus ikut kemping dua minggu, dan godaan lain yang berbentuk photoshop dan facebook, akhirnya fic ini baru beres setelah Aoife masuk XD #dor

Dan seperti biasa, Aoife minta RnR-nya. Yang R juga gapapa. Silahkan mau ngasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame Aoife terima^^

See ya in the next chapter

Aoife the Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"

"Tidak mungkin!" pikir Echo panik.

"Seharusnya gadis sepertimu tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari!"

Oz Vesallius.

Apakah ini kebetulan?

Atau… takdir?

**Bullet for Prisoner**

**.**

**Based on a Vocaloid song, Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha corp.**

**Bullet for Prisoner ©I don't know who made the song, but credit for him/her.**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Errr, aku hanya pulang terlalu larut." gumam Echo.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kuantar?" tawar pemuda itu.

Dengan cepat Echo menolak tawaran Oz. Bisa berbahaya kalau calon korban mengetahui rumah calon pembunuhnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolaknya sehalus mungkin.

Tapi Oz tetap memaksa, dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Echo. "Tidak baik bagi gadis manis sepertimu untuk berkeliaran malam-malam. Bisa-bisa kau diculik."

"Memangnya baik bagi pemuda sepertimu jalan-jalan pada malam hari?" Echo memprotes dalam hati. Lagi pula kalau ada yang mau menculiknya, Echo tinggal membunuhnya. Tapi Echo menyerah, dia menerima uluran tangan Oz.

"Sepertinya tidak ada ruginya." pikir Echo. "Mungkin aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh."

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Oz. Echo memberitahukan arah rumahnya kepada Oz. Oz mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah Echo.

Bullet for Prisoner

"Rumahmu nyaman ya?" Oz memandang apartemen Echo dengan kagum. Apartemen Echo berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak juga terlalu kecil.

"Apartemenku tidak seberapa besar." gumam Echo sambil memasukkan kunci ke pintu apartemennya

"Tapi kau bisa tinggal sendiri, kan? Tidak seperti rumahku." suara Oz melemah. Echo membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Oz masuk.

"Sebentar, Echo ambilkan minum dulu. Silahkan kau duduk dulu." Echo segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Jadi namanya Echo? Rasanya aku pernah dengar.." Oz mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Ah, sudahlah.." Oz menepis pikiran itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Echo sudah kembali dengan dua gelas teh manis dan sepiring kue. Echo mempersilahkan Oz untuk menikmati kudapan ala kadarnya itu.

"Jadi, namamu Echo,ya?" tanya Oz untuk membuka pembicaraan. Echo mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Namaku Oz, Oz Vesallius." Oz memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tahu." pikir Echo.

"Echo, apa pekerjaanmu sampai kau pulang selarut ini?" Oz terus bertanya. Untung saja Echo sudah memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Sekretaris." jawab Echo pendek. Oz menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus banyak-banyak sabar untuk menghadapi gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa pulang begitu larut?" akhirnya Echo bertanya juga.

"Kelab malam." kini giliran Oz yang menjawab pendek. Echo nyaris menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget.

"Kelab malam?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Oz mengangguk.

"Tapi, apa orangtuamu tidak marah? Lagipula, kau kan keluarga Vesallius?' tanpa Echo sadari, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Oz tidak menjawab. Echo menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf.." bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Echo." Oz menghela nafas. "Ibuku sudah tidak ada, ayahku tidak peduli padaku. Aku bahkan ragu dia akan datang ke pemakamanku kalau aku mati. Saudara-saudaraku tidak akan melaporkanku, itu sudah pasti. Lagipula, aku stress. Hanya karena kau seorang anak bangsawan, kehidupanmu serba diatur. Kau sama sekali tidak diberi waktu bebas. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku melampiaskan kekesalanku, kan?"

"Jadi itu rasanya menjadi bangsawan." batin Echo. Tapi Echo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi keluh kesah Oz.

Oz melirik jendela, "Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Oz meletakkan gelasnya.

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Echo. Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Echo mengantar Oz sampai pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Oz." Echo berkata pelan. Oz mengangguk, "Dah Echo!" Oz melangkah pergi menuju _mansion _Vesallius.

"Laki-laki aneh." pikir Echo. Dia pun kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

Bullet for Prisoner

Tepat ketika Echo akan menghempaskan diri ke atas kasurnya, telepon rumahnya berdering. Echo memutar bola matanya, siapa sih yang menelepon tengah malam begini.

Echo terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang duduk dan mengangkat telepon yang berada di sana.

"Noise?" Echo mengenali suara itu.

"Master, ada apa?" jawab Echo.

"Beberapa saat lalu ada seorang klien yang datang. Namanya Lotti Baskerville, kakak Alice dan Alyss Baskerville. Kau pasti masih ingat." Echo mengangguk.

"Targetnya?"

"Adiknya kandungnya sendiri, Lily Baskerville. Umur 12 tahun."

"Dua belas?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia iri kepada adiknya itu."

"Berarti nanti hanya akan tersisa dua pewaris keluarga Baskerville?"

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga itu. Tapi itu bukan urusan kita." Echo kembali mengangguk.

"Kapan aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Dia meminta agar kau membunuhnya besok malam. Dia tahu bahwa kau yang membunuh Alice, jadi kau pasti sudah mengetahui tentang keamanan Baskerville manor."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Baiklah, Echo. Semoga beruntung."

"Baik, master."

Bullet for Prisoner

Echo menatap dinding tinggi yang berada di depannya. Di balik dinding itu terdapat Baskerville Manor, tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan terkaya di kota Leveiyu.

Echo melihat ke langit, malam ini cerah, sama sekali tidak ada awan. Bulan bersinar terang di langit, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Echo. Dari posisi bulan, Echo dapat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Pukul sepuluh, sepertinya semua orang sudah tertidur.

Dengan ringan, Echo meloncat ke atas dinding yang tingginya dua kali lipat tubuhnya. Dinding itu tebalnya kurang dari sejengkal tangan, tapi Echo berdiri dengan keseimbangan menakjubkan di atas sana. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergoyang.

Dari atas situ, Echo dapat melihat keseluruhan halaman. Mata abu-abunya menelusuri halaman itu, mencari-cari tanda keberadaan anjing penjaga, kamera pengawas, atau alat keamanan lainnya. Mungkin keamanan _manor _itu sudah diubah karena terbunuhnya Alice.

Sayang sekali, sistem keamanan _manor _itu sama sekali tidak diubah. Bahkan anjing penjaga yang Echo bunuh dua hari lalu tidak diganti. Echo mendesah kecewa, "Teledor sekali mereka. Tantangannya kurang." bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Echo melompat ke halaman dan mendarat di atas rerumputan yang terawat rapi. Echo kembali memandang sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada penjaga yang berkeliaran.

Setelah yakin kalau dirinya aman, Echo melangkah menuju pintu samping _manor _itu, yang Echo ketahui hanya diamankan dengan sebuah gembok. Benar saja, gembok itu masih ada di situ.

Echo mengeluarkan alat pembuka kunci yang dia simpan di saku bajunya. Karena baju biasanya masih kotor, Echo sekarang memakai pakaian hitam, seperti pembunuh-pembunuh lainnya. Pisau kesayangannya tersembunyi di lengan bajunya.

Echo memasukkan alat pembuka itu ke lubang kunci gembok. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik,Echo berhasil membuka gembok itu dan melangkah memasuki _manor_ itu.

Echo sudah hafal denah Baskerville _Manor _yang diberikan kepadanya ketika dia diperintahkan membunuh Alice. Denah itu lengkap, setiap ruangan tercantum disana berikut nama anggota keluarga Baskerville yang menghuninya. Jadi, Echo tidak kesulitan untuk mencari kamar Lily.

Echo menaiki tangga, kemudian berjalan di lorong. Lorong itu sepi, Echo bisa melangkah dengan bebas tanpa ketahuan. Tapi di lorong itu, ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Echo mengambil resiko dengan mengintipnya.

Ternyata itu adalah ruang keluarga. Beberapa sofa empuk diatur mengelilingi sebuah meja. Diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah figura foto. Figura foto itu diberdirikan membelakangi Echo, jadi Echo tidak bisa melihat foto siapa yang berada di figura itu. Tapi Echo bisa menebak siapa yang berada di foto itu.

Di atas sofa-sofa itu, duduk beberapa orang. Echo memperkirakan kalau seluruh anggota keluarga Baskerville berada di situ. Dia bisa melihat Alyss Baskerville, Lotti Baskerville, dan Lily Baskerville. Selain itu kedua orangtua mereka, Glen dan Lacie Baskerville juga berada di situ.

"Bagus, lebih baik aku menunggu di kamar korban saja." pikir Echo. Dia kembali melangkah tanpa suara menyusuri lorong, menuju kamar Lily.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, Echo sudah ada di depan kamar Lily. Dengan perlahan, Echo membuka pintu kamar. Kamar itu gelap, Echo melangkah masuk.

Dengan langkah ringan, Echo melangkah di atas karpet kamar itu, yang berwarna kuning lembut. Dia melihat berkeliling, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tanpa sengaja, kaki Echo menginjak sesuatu. Terdengar sebuah geraman lembut. Echo menolehkan kepala ke arah geraman itu. Rupanya seekor anjing.

"Anjing di kamar anak kecil?" pikir Echo heran. Echo merutuki kecerobohannya, seharusnya dia tahu kalau di kamar itu ada anjing.

Echo tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia membungkuk di atas anjing itu, anjing itu kembali mengeram. Echo mengeluarkan pisaunya dengan cepat. Dan sebelum anjing itu senpat melolong, Echo sudah menusuk perut anjing itu dengan pisaunya dan merobeknya ke atas.

Isi perut anjing itu langsung menghambur keluar, mengotori karpet dan sepatu Echo. Tapi Echo sama sekali tidak mengernyit, dia malah tersenyum. Bagian yang mengasyikkan baru saja dimulai.

Echo membiarkan tubuh anjing itu begitu saja. Dia kembali melangkah di atas karpet. Sepatunya meninggalkan jejak darah, menodai karpet itu dengan warna merah.

Echo melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu berukuran _King Size_ dilapisi dengan seprei berwarna biru. Echo melepaskan sepatunya dan duduk di kasur itu. Untung saja bajunya tidak terkena darah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Echo mempersiapkan pisaunya. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, Echo meloncat ke karpet, kemudian berdiri menunggu.

Seorang anak berumur 12 tahun berambut pirang keoranyean melangkah masuk. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget ketika dia melihat Echo dengan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke karpet, dia menjerit ketika melihat tubuh anjingnya tergeletak begitu saja dengan perut terbuka. Untung saja kamar itu kedap suara, tapi Echo tahu dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Lily memandang Echo dengan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Bandersnatch?" teriaknya. Dia tampak berani, tapi Echo tahu kalau Lily sebenarnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Dalam sekejap, Echo sudah berada di belakang Lily dan membekap mulut gadis kecil itu. Lily berusaha menggigit tangan Echo, membuat Echo sedikit mengernyit.

"Tenang, Lily. Aku hanya membawanya ke suatu tempat." Echo tersenyum, "Dan kau akan menyusul anjingmu yang tersayang."

Lily memberontak, tapi Echo lebih kuat. Dia memiting Lily ke atas karpet, pisaunya siap ditusukkan ke jantung gadis itu. Tapi Echo memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar dengannya.

"Lily, kau tahu siapa yang menyuruhku membunuhmu?" Echo bertanya. Echo memiringkan kepalanya di atas mulut Lily yang masih dibekapnya, berpura-pura mendengar jawaban Lily. Beberapa saat kemudian, Echo kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu, ya? Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu." Echo berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan efek dramatis.

"Yang menyuruhku melakukan ini adalah Lotti, kakakmu sendiri." Echo tersenyum senang ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Lily. Ini adalah kebiasaanya. Sebelum dia membunuh korbannya, dia selalu memberitahu siapa yang menyuruhnya membunuh korban itu. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang dipancarkan oleh korban-korbannya begitu mengetahui bahwa teman mereka, atau keluarga mereka,yang menyuruhnya membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah tau, kan? Aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Sekarang aku harus membunuhmu. Maaf ya, Lily." Echo menempelkan ujung pisaunya di dada kanan Lily, tepat diatas jantungnya, tapi dia belum menekannya.

"Omong-omong, namaku Noise, kalau kau mau tahu. Sekarang, selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia di sana.". Lily berusaha memberontak untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tapi Echo menusukkan pisaunya dengan cepat.

Darah menyembur dari tubuh Lily, membasahi kedua tangan Echo. Beberapa tetes darah juga mengenai wajah dan rambut putih kebiruan Echo. Tapi Echo tidak mempedulikannya, dia malah senang ketika darah itu menciprati tubuhnya.

Pada saat ini, dia bukan Echo. Dia adalah Noise.

Echo tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dia hanya memiliki satu kepribadian. Biasanya, dia hanya seorang gadis biasa berwajah tanpa ekspresi, membuat orang-orang sulit untuk memahami dirinya.

Tapi, setiap kali dia membunuh, dia merasa seakan-akan tubuhnya diambil alih, tapi Echo menikmatinya. Dia menikmati saat-saat terakhir hidup seseorang. Dia menikmati darah yang selalu terciprat begitu dia membunuh orang itu. Dia menikmati rasa yang dia nikmati ketika kedua tangannya membunuh. Echo menamai perasaan itu Noise, seperti nama sandinya.

Echo menyeringai ketika dia melihat tubuh kecil Lily yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Pisaunya masih tertancap di dada gadis kecil itu. Darah menghiasi piama putih yang dikenali Lily.

Echo mencabut pisaunya dari dada Lily. Tanpa membersihkannya, Echo kembali menyelipkan pisau itu di lengan bajunya. Kemudian dia meneliti tubuh Lily, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibawanya. Echo selalu mengambil satu benda milik korbannya, sekadar untuk kenang-kenangan.

Pandangan _iris _abu-abunya tertumbuk ke arah benda yang melingkari leher Lily. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung, dengan liontin berbentuk kepala _Teddy Bear. _Echo mengulurkan tangannya dan merengut kalung itu dari leher Lily. Dia memasukkan kalung itu ke saku bajunya.

Dia membuang sepatunya ke perapian yang berada di kamar itu, yang untungnya sedang berkobar, untuk menghilangkan bukti. Kemudian dia membuka jendela dan melompat keluar.

Telapak kaki telanjang Echo sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara ketika mendarat di rerumputan lembut yang melapisi halaman Baskerville _manor. _Dia berdiri sejenak, menatap halaman itu. Dia bertaruh sebentar lagi halaman indah ini akan dipenuhi polisi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal ada dua pewaris keluarga Baskerville. Echo menduga mereka akan saling membunuh kembali untuk dapat menjadi satu-satunya pewaris keluarga itu.

Mungkin mereka akan menyewa Echo lagi untuk membunuh saudaranya.

Tapi Echo tidak peduli. Selama Echo bisa membunuh dan kliennya dapat membayarnya, Echo akan melakukannya, tidak peduli siapa kliennya.

"Misi selesai." bisik Echo. Dia kembali melompati dinding pembatas, kembali ke gang-gang gelap di luar. Tubuhnya segera menghilang ditelan kegelapan gang-gang itu.

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Kayaknya Echo makin OOC, ya? *ngebaca ulang*

Anyway, gimana menurut readers tentang chapter ini? Maaf ya kalau feel pas ngebunuhnya kurang kerasa. Aoife kena wb lagi T.T

Dan ada satu pengumuman, fic ini akan HIATUS sampe lebaran beres! Kenapa? Karena di draft di kepala Aoife bakalan ada adegan *piiip* nya, walaupun gak terlalu keliatan. Tapi daripada puasa Aoife dan readers batal, mendingan Aoife tunda. Gomen, ya! (/\)

The last but the most important, REVIEW PLEASE! XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Misi selesai." bisik Echo. Dia kembali melompati dinding pembatas, kembali ke gang-gang gelap di luar. Tubuhnya segera menghilang ditelan kegelapan gang-gang itu.

**Bullet for Prisoner**

**.**

**Based on a Vocaloid song, Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Bullet for Prisoner ©I don't know who made the song, but credit for him/her.**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, VERY OOC, typos, death charas**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Suara pintu bar yang dibuka dengan keras sontak membuat orang-orang menoleh. Tatapan mereka semua terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya yang dibalut jeans hitam dan kemeja biru dipadu dengan jaket hitam kontras dengan langit malam yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Rambut putih kebiruan gadis yang baru beberapa bulan menginjak usia 18 tahun itu berkibar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Gadis yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan Lily Baskerville yang baru terjadi satu jam yang lalu melangkah masuk, mencari meja yang kosong. Suara ketukan sepatu _boot _hitamnya terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru bar. Tuk, tuk, tuk.

Sebagian besar pengunjung bar sudah kehilangan minat terhadap gadis itu dan kembali bercakap-cakap. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang berusaha merayu gadis yang memang cantik itu. Tapi gadis itu hanya mengacuhkan rayuan mereka semua.

Gadis itu,Echo, menghempaskan diri di atas salah satu kursi yang kosong. Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah salah satu bartender yang lewat. "Tolong bir satu gelas." pintanya kepada bartender itu ketika dia mendekat.

Bartender itu menatap Echo dengan curiga. Melihat tatapan kecurigaan itu, Echo menambah ucapannya, "Aku sudah 18 tahun." Bartender itu langsung mengangguk dan berlalu.

Setelah bartender itu kembali dengan membawa pesanan Echo, gadis itu melirik jam tangannya. "Master terlambat seperti biasa." gumamnya pelan. Dia mengangkat gelas birnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Biasanya, dia hanya mengizinkan dirinya sendiri meminum satu gelas bir, kadang-kadang dua. Dia harus memastikan dirinya sendiri tidak benar-benar mabuk.

"Hey, kau gadis cantik!" seseorang memanggilnya. Echo mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda telah berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu mengernyit ketika mencium bau alkohol dan rokok yang menguar dengan kuat dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Echo dengan sopan, walaupun dia sudah mengetahui maksud pemuda itu.

"Kau mau menemaniku malam ini? Aku sudah menyewa kamar. Dan kau akan dibayar tentu saja, dengan harga yang bagus." bujuk pemuda itu.

Echo meletakkan gelasnya dengan perlahan, kemudian berdiri, seakan-akan dia tertarik dengan tawaran pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum, senang karena sepertinya Echo telah termakan rayuannya. Tapi,

SLAAAPPPP

Tamparan yang sangat keras dari Echo berhasil membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dia terbaring di sana, di atas lantai, sambil mengerang kesakitan. Echo kembali duduk dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menjual tubuhku." ujarnya singkat, tanpa emosi. Dia kembali menyesap birnya, kedua iris kelabunya menatap pemuda yang masih terbaring kesakitan di depannya dengan dingin.

"Wah, Noise, sepertinya kau baru memulai keributan, ya?" tanya seseorang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Echo kembali mendongak. "Master!"

"Maaf aku terlambat, Echo." Vincent duduk di hadapan Echo. Mereka berdua segera mengabaikan pemuda yang masih terkapar kesakitan itu. "_Wine _setengah _pint!_" dia berteriak kepada seorang bartender. Bartender itu mengangguk cepat dan bergegas mengambil pesanan Vincent, jelas-jelas ketakutan. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah teman pemuda yang tadi merayu Echo menolong pemuda itu berdiri. Mereka kemudian bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Vincent dan Echo sendirian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _wine _pesanan Vincent sudah datang. Pemuda itu menuang _wine _itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kaca dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Kemudian dia mengisi gelasnya kembali, tetapi kali ini dia meminumnya lebih pelan.

Echo menunggu dengan sabar hingga masternya selesai minum, kemudian dia bertanya, "Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, master?"

Vincent meneguk tegukan terakhir dari gelasnnya, kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau berhasil membunuh Lily Baskerville?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Echo melepaskan kalung yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kalung itu memiliki liontin kepala _Teddy Bear. _Logam putih liontin itu ternoda dengan beberapa bercak darah.

Vincent berdecak ketika melihatnya, "Kau sama sekali belum membersihakannya, Echo?"

Echo menggeleng dan kembali memakai kalung itu, "Aku tidak sempat membersihkannya. Aku hanya sempat pulang untuk mandi dan mengganti baju." Vincent mengangguk paham.

"Keluarga Baskerville pasti sedang dilanda kekacauan." Echo mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan masternya.

"Apa ada misi lain untukku, master?" tanya Echo penuh harap. Dia sangat kecewa ketika Vincent menggeleng.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Noise. Kau tidak akan mempunyai misi lain sebelum membunuh Oz Vesallius." Echo mengangguk dengan kecewa.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau butuh misi lain? Terakhir kali aku mengecek rekeningmu, saldomu sudah sangat banyak. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Vincent.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Echo singkat. Dia kembali menyesap birnya.

"Uang sebanyak itu sayang kalau disia-siakan, lho!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mengikuti jejak orangtuaku."

"Kalau itu memang maumu." Vincent mendesah dan bangkit berdiri setelah menghabiskan _wine_-nya.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau tidak pulang, Noise?" tanya Vincent. Echo menggeleng, "Aku masih mau di sini."

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Kali ini aku mentraktirmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bayar. Sampai jumpa, Noise!" Vincent menepuk pundak Echo dan berlalu.

Echo kembali sendirian. Dia meletakkan gelas birnya yang sudah setengah kosong dan menatap kosong gelas itu.

"Echo!" indra pendengaran Echo yang tajam menangkap sebuah suara, suara yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin. "Apa ini kebetulan? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan calon korbanku lagi?" pikirnya.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bereaksi terhadap suara itu, dia merasakan lengan seseorang telah mengalungi lehernya. Dia mendongak sedikit, kedua iris abu-abunya langsung bertemu pandang dengan dua iris hijau jamrud yang dimiliki laki-laki itu.

"Oz?" gumamnya dengan nada bertanya. Pemuda itu, Oz, hanya tersenyum untukk membalas pertanyaan Echo.

"Yo, ternyata Echo suka main ke bar juga, ya?" tanya Oz dengan nada riang.

"Tidak, aku hanya diajak teman kerjaku ke sini." Echo berbohong.

"Kekasihmu, mungkin?" tanya Oz jahil.

"Bukan!" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih Echo. Oz terkekeh ketika melihat godaannya berhasil.

"Hehehe." gelak Oz. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Vincent. Dengan seenaknya, dia mengambil gelas bir Echo dan meminumnya.

"Hei!" teriak Echo, dia tidak terima minumannya diambil orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Gadis itu berusaha menggapai gelasnya, tapi Oz berdiri dan mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi hingga Echo tidak bisa meraihnya. Sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibirnya, jelas dia sedang mempermainkan Echo.

"Ambil kalau bisa!" tantangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ukh" rutuk Echo. Dia tahu dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh Oz, dan dia tidak terima dipermainkan seperti itu. Dia membiarkan lengannya terjatuh kembali dan membalikkan punggungnya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Oz. "Bir satu gelas lagi!" serunya kepada bartender.

"Yah, Echo tidak seru, ah!" Oz memberengut. Echo kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Oz tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Ingat itu, Oz Vesallius!" ujar Echo dingin.

"Jadi," Oz kembali duduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Gelas itu masih terisi seperempatnya. "Ini untukku?"

"Minum saja." balas Echo singkat.

"Yay!" Oz langsung meminum bir itu dalam sekali teguk. Echo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ketika pesanan Echo datang, Oz memesan satu botol sampanye. Echo kembali mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah cukup umur untuk minum?"

Oz hanya tersenyum salah tingkah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Echo, "Sebenarnya belum sih, aku masih 17. Tapi lima hari lagi aku akan berulang tahun!"

"Jadi pesta itu diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Oz?" batin Echo. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kukira bangsawan adalah orang yang taat hukum, ternyata tidak juga, ya?"

"Ya begitulah." balas Oz sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Pesanan Oz datang. Pemuda itu menuangkan sampanye miliknya ke dalam gelas, sedangkan Echo kembali menyesap birnya. Setelah meminum satu gelas, Oz kembali menuangkan sampanyenya.

"Echo, ayo minum!" Oz menawarkan gelasnya kepada Echo, tapi gadis itu menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak minum sampanye." tolaknya halus.

"Ayolah, Echo. Kujamin kau pasti suka! Ayolah!" Oz berusaha membujuk Echo.

"Aku tidak mau!" Echo kembali meminum birnya.

"Ayolah, kumohon!" Echo mendesah, ternyata pemuda di hadapannya keras kepala juga.

"Baiklah." akhirnya dia menyerah. Lagipula, dia sudah lama penasaran seperti apa rasa sampanye. Dia meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Yes, ayo coba!" Oz memberikan gelasnya kepada Echo. Dengan ragu, Echo menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Bagaimana?" Oz bertanya ketika Echo selesai minum dan sedang mencecap lidahnya.

"Lumayan." Echo memberikan penilaian.

Oz menyeringai, dia mengangkat botol sampanyenya, "Mau tambah?" tawarnya.

"Boleh." Echo menyodorkan gelasnya untuk Oz isi kembali. Setelah mengisi gelas Echo, Oz mengambil gelas baru dan mengisinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, kan? Kubilang kau pasti akan menyukainya." Oz tertawa ketika dia melihat Echo mengisi kembali gelasnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Rasanya enak…" Echo mengakui. Rona merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu mulai cegukan dan menyenandungkan sesuatu.

Oz menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Rupanya kau bukan peminum yang kuat, ya?"

"Siapa peduli?" Echo menggebrak meja mereka dan otomatis meja mereka kembali menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung bar. Gadis yang sekarang sudah benar-benar mabuk itu mengisi kembali gelasnya, rona merah semakin terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar bukan peminum yang kuat, Echo." gumam Oz. Pemuda itu kembali mengisi gelasnya.

**Bullet For Prisoner**

"Urgh." Echo mengerang pelan. Dia merasa sangat kacau. Perlahan, dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Penglihatannya terasa sangat kabur.

"Aku dimana?" gumamnya. Perlahan-lahan, penglihatannya mulai menjernih. Dia menyadari kalau dia berada di kamarnya, di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" pikirnya. Dia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasa pusing. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah Oz memberinya sampanye di bar, dan sepertinya itu tidak berdampak baik baginya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa mual. Dia segera bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Echo segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel.

Setelah selesai, Echo memandang cermin yang berada di atas watafel. Dia mengerang perlahan, dia sungguh terlihat berantakan. Kedua matanya merah dan bengkak, rambut biru keperakannya berantakan. Echo memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dan tidur kembali.

Ketika sedang mengeringkan wajahnya, dia mendengar sebuah lagu dimainkan. Echo memejamkan kedua matanya, karena lagu yang dimainkan adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi kesukaannya, judulnya Bullet for Prisoner. Entah kenapa, Echo sangat menyukai lagu itu.

_Sayonara_

_Ima watashi wa shizukana yume wo miteru_

_Hontou wa chigau katachi de_

_De aetara yokattane_

_Anata to_

Tanpa sadar, Echo mulai menyenandungkan lagu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada yang salah.

Siapa yang memutar lagu itu? Sama sekali tidak ada orang yang tinggal disitu selain Echo!

Dengan langkah yang tidak bersuara, Echo keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjingkat-jingkat menuju ruangan darimana lagu itu diputar, ruang tamu.

_Itsumoto onaji sokude de_

_Akeru yoru wo mitsumete_

_Hikigane wo hiku yubi wo tamerai ga ima jama suru kara_

_Hanzaisha, kairakusha_

_Sonna namae de watashi wo minaide_

_Anata no mae dewa hitori no hito ni naru_

Sekarang Echo bisa medengar lagu itu dengan jelas, juga suara ketikan keyboard dan senandung seseorang yang mengiringinya. Dia mengintip ke ruang tamu, dan kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di hadapan laptop biru milik Echo.

_Yogoreta kono ryoto wa_

_Anata ni fure rarenai_

_Toraeta sono hitomi ga_

_Kono yubi womayowaseru_

_Kooshite deawana kereba_

_Yume wo mirukotomu naku_

_Kawaite kokoro no mamade_

_Reukoku ni naretanoni_

Echo melangkah ke dalam ruang tamu sambil menyedekapkan kedua lengannya. Dia berdiri di depan pemuda pirang itu, yang saking asyiknya bermain sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Echo. "Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" tanya Echo keras.

"Eh?" pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah cengiran terbentuk di bibirnya. "Rupanya kau sudah bangun, Echo?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" tuntut Echo.

"Tadi malam kau ambruk setelah meminum gelas ke lima. Jadi aku mengantarkanmu ke sini. Kau memang bukan peminum yang kuat, ya?" Oz menjelaskan.

"Aku benar-benar minum lima gelas?" tanya Echo untuk memastikan. Oz mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa aku merasa kacau!' Echo mengerang sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh sampanye lagi!" Akhirnya, karena tidak kuat berdiri, Echo memilih untuk duduk di samping Oz. Dia memperhatikan jari-jari Oz yang tampak sedang asyik mengetik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?" tanya Echo ketika menyadari ada yang ganjal dalam cerita Oz.

"Errrr, kau meninggalkan pintunya tidak terkunci…" Oz memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Eh?" Echo tidak percaya dia telah meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Dia merogoh saku kemejanya, tempat dia telah memasukkan kunci itu malam sebelumnya. Kunci itu tidak ada disitu.

Rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Echo setelah dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. "Kenapa aku jadi malu begini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu.

Akhirnya Echo hanya memandang layar laptop miliknya yang sedang dimainkan oleh Oz. Oz sedang membuka sebuah jaringan sosial yang sedang terkenal pada waktu itu, Facebook. Jari-jarinya bermain lincah diatas keyboard, mengetikkan kata-kata yang dia kirimkan kepada temannya.

"Oz, itu akun milikmu?" tanya Echo. Pandangannya masih cukup kabur, jadi dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tertera di layar laptop biru itu.

"Bukan kok, ini bukan akunku." Oz tersenyum. Dia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ini akunmu, lho! Nih, buktinya aku sedang _chatting _dengan saudaramu." akhirnya Oz mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Echo. Senyuman jahil terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Oh…" Echo mengangguk, kemudian menutup matanya karena mengantuk. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Echo untuk mencerna informasi itu.

"Keluar dari apartemenku, SEKARANG!"

**Bullet for Prisoner**

Beberapa menit setelah pemulangan Oz dengan paksa, Echo hanya bisa gigit jari ketika dia melihat apa yang telah Oz bicarakan dengan saudaranya. "Apa yang dia telah lakukan!" pikirnya panik sambil men-_scroll _kotak _chat _Zwei, adiknya. "Semoga dia tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!" doa Echo.

_Echo: Halo!_

_Zwei: Eh? Halo Echo, tumben kau online?_

_Echo: Ini bukan Echo, kok :3_

_Zwei: Eh? Terus siapa? O.o_

_Echo: Ini pacarnya XD_

_Zwei: Eh? Kakak punya pacar?_

_Echo: Iya dong XD_

_Zwei: Wah, selamat ya! Akhirnya kakak tertarik pada laki-laki^^_

_Echo: Thank you _

_Zwei: Omong-omong, hati-hati ya kalau pacaran sama kakak_

_Echo: Eh, emang kenapa?_

_Zwei: Pokoknya hati-hati aja_

_Eh, sekarang kakak di mana?_

_Echo: Echo lagi tidur_

_Kemaren dia mabuk banget_

_Zwei: Kamu gak ngapa-ngapain Echo kan?_

_Echo: Gak lah, saya kan lelaki baik-baik (?)_

Pada titik ini Echo berhenti membaca. Dengan cepat, dia mengetik sesuatu di kolom _chat itu._

_Echo: Zwei! Jangan percaya sama yang dia bilang! Dia bukan pacarku! Laptopku dibajak! _

Echo menekan tombol _Enter, _berharap agar Zwei tidak mempercayai apa yang telah ditulis Oz. Dia mematikan laptop miliknya. Kemudian, dia memeluk lututnya, menatap layar laptopnya ketika layar itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam.

Semua yang dilakukan Oz sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Pertama, dia diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya. Kemudian, lima menit setelah dia menerima perintah itu, dia bertemu pemuda itu dengan tidak sengaja. Kemudian pria itu membuatnya mabuk. Oz masuk ke apartemennya dengan seenaknya. Lalu, sekarang pemuda itu mengaku-aku sebagai pacarnya.

Tapi, kenapa Echo merasa senang? Kenapa dia merasa senang dengan semua yang dilakukan Oz? Kenapa dia malah merasa menyesal karena harus membunuhnya? Gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu terhadap semua korbannya sebelumnya, bahkan terhadap Lily. Tapi, kenapa Oz berbeda?

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang gadis itu rasakan?

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Hola!

Akhirnya setelah hiatus selama beberapa saat (dan selingkuh sebentar sama fandom FT), Aoife bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. Terus Aoife mau nanya, sebenernya lebih kerasan bir atau sampanye sih?

Eniwei, berhubung Aoife udah kelas sembilan, jadi gomen, Aoife bakalan jarang update. Kenapa sih kelas 9 harus banyak peer, bikin stress aja. Seharusnya kelas 9 itu peernya sedikit, jadi bisa lebih banyak belajar T.T (Readers: Belajar apa main?)

And, abis ini Aoife mau selingkuhan lagi sebentar sama FFTI. Cuma bentar kok, jadi jangan bunuh Aoife ya? ^^" #dibunuh massal

Reviews and flames are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Tapi, kenapa Echo merasa senang? Kenapa dia merasa senang dengan semua yang dilakukan Oz? Kenapa dia malah merasa menyesal karena harus membunuhnya? Gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu terhadap semua korbannya sebelumnya, bahkan terhadap Lily. Tapi, kenapa Oz berbeda?

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang gadis itu rasakan?

**Bullet for Prisoner**

**.**

**Based on a Vocaloid song, Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Bullet for Prisoner ©I don't know who made the song, but credit for him/her.**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, VERY OOC, typos, death charas**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Echo masih duduk termangu menatap layar laptopnya yang kosong. Menyadari keadaanya yang masih berantakan, Echo pun memutuskan untuk mandi.

Echo memasuki kamar mandinya dan mulai melepas bajunya satu per satu. Gadis itu memutar keran shower dan mulai bershower untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya setelah kejadian tadi malam dan tadi pagi. Jujur saja, Echo masih merasakan efek alkohol yang diminumnya tadi malam.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar? Perasaan apa ini? Apa semua ini karena Oz? " pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar tanpa ada jawabannya di dalam benak Echo.

"Akh! Echo! Enyahkan pikiranmu dari hal itu! Sebagai seorangpembunuh, bayaran maupun tidak, kau tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti ini!" teriak Echo frustasi. Frustasi karena perasaanya, frustasi karena situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

Ya, seorang pembunuh tidak boleh memiliki perasaan. Seorang pembunuh profesional adalah seseorang yang ahli, tidak berbelas kasihan, tidak mudah emosi, bisa mengontrol amarahnya, dan yang paling penting adalah dia bisa membunuh perasaan-perasaan yang bisa menghalangi pekerjaannya. Dan Echo sudah berhasil membunuh perasaan beserta hatinya sejak dia menjadi pembunuh .

Tapi perasaan dan hatinya kembali terbangun sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Echo tidak tahu kenapa perasaan dan hatinya bisa terbangun kembali.

Yang pasti, gadis itu akan berusaha untuk membunuh keduanya lagi.

Echo menggertakkan giginya dengan frustasi, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran dan perasaan itu dari benaknya. "Ayolah, Echo! Dia itu korbanmu! Korbanmu! Mangsamu!"

Echo mengganti bajunya sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu seperti mantra penolak bala. Sekarang dia mengenakan sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda. Sejak dulu, warna biru memang sudah menjadi _trademark _Echo.

Karena masih mengantuk, Echo memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Dia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri di tas kasurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berada di alam mimpi.

**Bullet for Prisoner**

Melodi itu merasuk ke dalam mimpi Echo, dengan lembut membangunkan gadis pendiam itu. Lama kelamaan, melodi itu terdengar semakin jelas, memaksa Echo untuk membuka matanya. Sambil mengerang pelan, Echo berguling dan berusaha untuk bangun. Kedua mata abu-abunya langsung mencari-cari sumber melodi itu.

Dengan segera, Echo menemukan sumber melodi itu, dan itu membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

"Halo, Echo!"

"Kyaaaa!" Echo segera melemparkan bantal yang dipegangnya ke arah biang keladi kejadian kemarin. Reaksi Echo terbilang normal. _Well, _kalau kau baru saja bangun dari tidur dan kau mendapati seorang laki-laki yang kau baru kenal dua hari yang lalu sedang duduk dengan santainya di sebelahmu, padahal kau yakin telah mengusirnya keluar sebelumnya, reaksi yang paling normal adalah berteriak dan melempar benda apapun yang sedang kau pegang.

"_Geez, _Echo, gak usah kaget gitu juga kali!" Oz menutup jam saku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Begitu jam saku itu menutup, melodi yang dari tadi didengar oleh Echo terhenti.

Echo sudah berdiri di ujung tempat tidur satunya. Sekarang tangan kananya memegang sebuah botol parfum yang dia ambil dari meja riasnya. Gadis itu menatap Oz dengan waspada. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh denganku, kan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hey! Aku hanya ingin melihat Echo-chan saja, kok! Dan tenang saja, kan sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki baik-baik." Oz menegaskan.

Echo mulai menurunkan tangannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau meninggalkan pintumu tidak terkunci, Echo." jawab Oz santai.

Sekarang rasanya Echo ingin melempar botol parfum itu ke dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa untuk mengunci pintu? Kalau situasinya terus seperti ini, lebih baik Echo mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

Echo duduk kembali di atas kasurnya. Dia menatap Oz dengan perasaan campur aduk, "Sebenarnya, apa maumu Oz?"

Oz menyimpan jam sakunya di dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi malam. Aku tidak tahu kau tidak tahan alkohol. Maaf karena aku seenaknya masuk ke rumahmu. Kau memaafkanku?"

Echo mengangkat bahunya, "Itu tergantung. Janji kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Aku berjanji! Kumohon, maafkan aku!" Oz memohon.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Echo mengalah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Echo melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Echo, kau mau kemana?" Oz berusaha mengejar Echo.

"Makan siang. Sekarang sudah jam satu, dan aku belum sarapan." balas Echo datar.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan siang diluar saja? Aku tahu restoran yang enak!" Oz menawarkan.

"Tidak mau!" Echo menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Ayolah, Echo! Sekali ini saja!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"Sekali ini saja!" Oz terus memohon dengan gigih.

Echo mendesah pelan, calon korbannya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Dia membalikkan badanyya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, "Oz Vesallius, aku bukan kekasihmu!"

Kesalahan fatal, Echo.

Sebuah senyum licik mengembang di wajah Oz, "Bagaimana kalau kau kubuat menjadi kekasihku, eh, Echo?" tanyanya licik.

"Apa maksudm…. OZ!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Oz mendorong tubuh Echo hingga gadis itu terdorong ke arah dinding. Kemudian, Oz mengenggam kedua tangan Echo dan menempelkannya ke dinding, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melarikan diri. Oz mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Echo.

"Oz, lepaskan aku…" pinta Echo.

"Bagaimana, Echo? Kau tertarik?" goda Oz.

"Oz, ini peringatan terakhir, lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Echo mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau tertarik bukan, Echo? Tidak ada satupun wanita yang bisa menolak pesonaku!" Oz masih berusaha merayu Echo.

SLAAAAAPPPP

Dalam waktu sekejap, Echo telah berhasil membebaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Oz dan memberinya sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras.

Refleks, Oz melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Echo dan memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah karena tamparan Echo. Echo menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan puas.

"_Pervert._" Echo berkata dingin dan kembali berjalan ke dapur seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**Bullet for Prisoner**

Echo memperbesar volume _earphone_-nya sampai maksimal, tanda dia tidak mau bercakap-cakap dengan Oz. Oz melirik sebentar ke arah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalan.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit _blackmail, _ Oz berhasil memaksa Echo untuk ikut. Dengan tidak rela, Echo tepaksa harus mengikuti Oz ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan apartemen Echo. Sejak saat itu, Echo menolak untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Oz dan memilih untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Echo, kita sudah sampai!" Oz mengumumkan beberapa menit kemudian. Mobil Oz sudah berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai. Rainsworth Café, itulah yang tertulis di papan kafe itu.

Oz keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membuka pintu penumpang. "Silahkan turun, hime-sama!" goda Oz. Echo mendelik ke arah pemuda itu sebelum melepas earphone-nya dan melangkah turun.

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka ketika mereka memasuki kafe itu. Pelayan itu memiliki rambut berwarna _peach _panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dan matanya berwarna merah jambu.

"Selamat datang, tuan dan nona!" sambutnya. "Anda ingin tempat duduk di mana?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Sharon-chan! Meja untuk berdua, tolong!" pinta Oz. Sharon mengangguk.

"Maaf, sudah kebiasaan. Omong-omong, ini kekasih barumu, Oz?" tanya Sharon.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa hari dan akan kubuat Echo menjadi kekasihku!" jawab Oz sambil tersenyum kecil. Echo hanya mendesah pelan.

"Lewat sini, tuan dan nona!" Sharon memimpin mereka menuju sebuah meja yang berada di samping jendela. Setelah Echo dan Oz duduk dan membuka buku menu, Sharon mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes dan pena dari saku seragam _maid-_nya. "Kalian berdua masu pesan apa?"

"Satu gelas _Earl Gray _untukku, Sharon, juga _shortcake _cokelat. Kau mau apa, Echo?" Oz balik bertanya kepada Echo setelah Sharon mencatat pesanannya.

"_Milkshake _cokelat dan _montblanc _cokelat saja." pesan Echo. Sharon mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Echo, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya?" Sharon berbalik menuju dapur.

"Nee, Echo, kau suka cokelat, ya?" tanya Oz penasaran.

Echo mengangkat bahunya, "Cokelat meredakan stressku." jawabnya. Seperti sekarang, Echo menambahkan dalam hati.

"Pesanan datang!" senandung Sharon ketika dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah nampan . Gadis itu meletakkan _montblanc _dan _milkshake _di depan Echo, kemudian _shortcake _dan _Earl Gray _di depan Oz.

Setelah Sharon meninggalkan mereka, mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Echo menusuk-nusuk _montblanc _miliknya dengan garpu tanpa semangat.

"_Monblanc_-nya tidak dimakan, Echo? Sayang, lho!" tegur Oz ketika melihat _montblanc _Echo yang baru dimakan sedikit. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Nafsu makanku hilang setelah kau mem_-blackmail_ku." jawab Echo datar. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Oz telah mengacak-ngacak kamarnya sebelum dia bangun dan menemukan sepuluh boneka _teddy bear_-nya. Ketika Echo menolak untuk ikut, Oz mengancam akan menyebarkan kabar tentang _teddy bear-teddy bear _itu di Facebook milik Echo. Untung saja Oz tidak menemukan file-file berisi data korban-korban Echo sebelumnya.

"Maaf! Tapi lucu juga, kalau kau, seorang gadis pendiam, tak berperasaan dan dingin, ternyata memiliki sepuluh boneka _teddy bear _lucu di lemarinya!" goda Oz.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi, tolong!" desah Echo. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Oz menyingkirkan piring kuenya yang sudah kosong kemudian menatap piring Echo yang masih setengah penuh.

"Makanmu lama, Echo! Bagaimana kalau kusuapi saja?" tawar Oz. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Echo, Oz menusuk sepotong _montblanc _Echo dengan menggunakan garpu miliknya.

"Buka mulutmu, Echo-chan!" Oz memosisikan garpunya di depan wajah Echo.

"Kau pikir aku ma…" Echo memprotes. Tapi Oz sudah memasukkan garpunyake dalam mulut Echo ketika gadis itu mengucapkan "ma"

Oz kembali mengambil secuil _montblanc _dari piring Echo. "Lagi?" _tawarnya_.

Echo memilih diam, tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi Oz tidak kehilangan akal, dia menginjak kaki Echo dengan cukup keras, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw, Oz!"

"Hap" sepotong _montblanc _kembali bersarang di mulut gadis itu.

"Oz! Aku bisa makan sendiri!" Echo memasukkan sepotong _montblanc _ke mulutnya. Lebih baik dia habiskan _montblanc _itu sekarang, daripada terus disuapi oleh pemuda iseng di depannya. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam selagi Echo menghabiskan kuenya.

"Oz? Sudah berapa kekasih yang kau miliki?" tanya Echo untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ermmm, sebentar, kuhitung dulu. Sekitar dua puluh? Sharon-chan salah satunya!" jawab Oz sambil tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik untuk menjadi salah satunya?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran." Echo menyesap _milkshake_-nya. Sekali lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Handphone Echo bergetar di dalam saku jaketnya. Echo merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphonenya. Sebuah e-mail telah datang ke handphonenya, Echo membuka e-mail itu.

_From: Zwei_

_Onee-chan, kata master pertemuan rutin akan diadakan sore ini, jam tiga. Onee-chan datang kan?_

_To: Zwei_

_Tentu saja aku datang, aku tidak mau ambil resiko dikuliti master_

"Eh, habis ini mau kemana lagi?" tanya Oz.

"Aku mau pulang saja." jawab Echo sambil terus menyesap _milkshake_-nya.

"Yah, Echo tidak asik, ah!" Oz merajuk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Lagipula, aku harus bertemu seseorang dulu." Echo beralasan, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengannya." Oz mengangguk setelah mendengarkan alasan Echo.

"Mau kuantarkan?" tawarnya. Echo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak usah, tempatnya dekat dengan kafe ini, kok!" Echo menolak dengan halus. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku duluan dulu, Oz! Terimakasih untuk makanannya!" Echo berpamitan.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Echo-chan, berapa nomor handphonemu?" Oz mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Dengan enggan, Echo mengucapkan nomornya dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Oz kesulitan mengikutinya.

Setelah Oz selesai menyimpan nomor gadis itu, dia mendongak untuk mengatakan terimakasih. Tapi Echo sudah pergi.

"Hmmm, gadis misterius…" gumamnya sambil menyimpan handphonenya kembali. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah meja kasir.

"Sharon-chan! Aku sudah selesai!"

Alih-alih Sharon, seorang pemuda berambut keperakan berpakaian pelayan menghampiri meja Oz. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran kepada Oz.

"Halo, Oz! Sharon-chan sedang ke toilet, jadi aku yang akan melayanimu sekarang!" Pemuda itu menyerahkan secarik _bill _kepada Oz.

"Halo, Break! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sharon?" Oz balas menyapa pemuda itu. Dia meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja sebelum menyodorkannya kepada Break. "Kembaliannya untukmu saja!"

Break mengambil uang itu, "Trims, Oz! Hubunganku dengan Sharon baik-baik saja, kok. Omong-omong," nada suara Break berubah menjadi serius, "Elliot bilang kalau The Hunters mulai bertingkah. Reo juga melaporkan hal yang sama."

"_Well_, itu juga yang kudengar. Jadi?" tanya Oz.

"Kusarankan kita memberi mereka pelajaran malam ini. Elliot dan Reo juga sudah menyetujuinya, tapi kau pemimpinnya, kau yang harus menentukan!" mata merah Break menatap Oz dengan tajam.

"Hmmm, sepertinya ide bagus. Sudah saatnya tikus-tikus itu diberi pelajaran!" Oz menyetujui. "Kalau begitu, jam lima nanti di tempat biasa. Beritahu Elliotdan Reo juga. Kita akan membereskan The Hunters malam ini!"

**Bullet for Prisoner**

"Echo, aku boleh menginap dirumahmu, kan? Aku malas pulang ke rumah!" tanya Zwei, adik Echo yang berbeda umur satu tahun dengannya, sambil menguap. Mereka sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri sebuah gang gelap dan sepi dalam perjalanan apartemen Echo setelah pertemuan rutin mereka dengan rekan-rekan mereka. Pertemuan itu berlangsung lebih lama daripada yang diperkirakan Echo, mereka baru bubar jam sembilan malam.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya, kau sedang tidak ada target, Zwei?" Echo balik bertanya kepada adiknya.

"Bulan ini aku tidak ada target. Kau kira mudah menipu target-target itu? Aku juga butuh istirahat, tahu!" omel Zwei, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama kodenya, Perfect Liar. Zwei mendapatkan kode nama itu karena reputasinya sebagai penjerat laki-laki. Ketika dia sudah diberi target laki-laki, Zwei akan mendekati targetnya pelan-pelan, kemudian berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Kadang-kadang Zwei bisa memiliki lebih dari satu target dalam satu waktu. Zwei pandai berbohong, tak ada satupun targetnya yang menyadari siapa Zwei sebenarnya, sampai pada suatu malam, ketika Zwei merasa saatnya sudah tepat, gadis itu akan menggorok leher mereka di atas tempat tidur mereka sendiri.

"Rasanya setelah ini, aku ingin libur juga. Akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi sering stress." Echo ikut menguap, rasanya dia mengantuk sekali. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan menenggelamkan diri di kasurnya.

"Omong-omong, siapa sih korban barumu?"

"Nanti pagi aku beritahu. Aku sudah terlalu mengantuk sekarang." jawab Echo sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"Oke." mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Zwei menyelutuk, "Ermmm, Echo?"

"Ya?" jawab gadis yang lebih tua itu.

"Kau bawa senjata? Pistol? Pisau? Apapun? Aku sama sekali tidak membawa senjata sekarang!"

"Tidak, memmangnya kenapa?"

"Lihat ke depan dan kau akan tahu!" Echo mendongak dan langsung mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Zwei.

Sekitar sepuluh meter di depan mereka, berdiri dua sosok laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti gangster. Echo bersumpah dia melihat mereka menyeringai senang ketika melihat dirinya dan Zwei.

"Bagaimana? Berbalik? Kita berdua gadis yang tidak berdaya sekarang! Agh, andai saja aku membawa pistolku sekarang!" rutuk Zwei.

Echo juga menyesal tidak membawa pisaunya, tapi karena dia tadi pergi bersama Oz, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan senjatanya," Lebih baik kita berbalik."

Zwei mengangguk dan berbalik terlebih dulu. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening ketika melihat dua gangster yang lain sudah menghalangi jalan kabur mereka. "_Damn, _arah jam 12 sudah dihadang juga! Bagaimana kalau kita meloncat ke atap?"

"Masalahnya, Zwei, rupanya atap juga sudah dikuasai!" Echo melihat dua orang lagi sudah berjaga-jaga di atas atap, siap menyergap. Mereka benar-benar terkepung!

"Jadi?" tanya Zwei. Dia merapatkan punggungnya dengan punggung Echo yang membelakanginya.

Echo memasang kuda-kuda, "_We stand and fight!"_

Mereka berdua berada dalam kondisi siaga, siap bertarung dengan siapapun yang mendekati mereka.

Echo merasakan tubuh Zwei menegang, "Echo, salah seorang dari mereka maju, sepertinya dia pemimpinnya."

"Diam saja, dan perhatikan!" bisik Echo. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Zwei mengangguk.

Echo tidak bisa melihat pemimpin para gangster ini, tapi dia bisa mendengarnya berbicara, "Wah, wah, wah, apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang gadis muda dan cantik ini di malam hari seperti ini? Di wilayah kita pula! Apa kalian berdua mau kami antar pulang? Atau kalian mau main-main dengan kami dulu?"

"Kami berdua bisa pulang sendiri, terimakasih! Dan untuk tawaranmu yang lain," Echo bisa merasakan Zwei meludah ke depan pemimpin itu, "maaf saja, tapi kami tidak berminat untuk bermain-main dengan kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak pulang saja, eh? Aku yakin ibu kalian sangat mengkhawatirkan anak-anak ayamnya!"

Pemimpin itu menegang setelah mendengar hinaan Zwei, " Rupanya, kalian berdua gadis yang sulit, ya? Tidak apa-apa, gadis-gadis yang menyerang balik lebih asyik diajak bermain-main! Anak-anak, ringkus mereka!"

Gangster-gangster itu mulai merangsek maju, sementara dua orang yang berada di atap sudah meloncat turun dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka. Mereka semua mendekati Echo dan Zwei dengan pelan, yakin kalau kedua gadis itu tidak akan bisa kabur.

"Aku tidak suka ini!" gumam Zwei. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dengan siap.

"Kau yang memprovokasi mereka!" balas Echo. "Lagipula, bukannya kau sudah meniduri banyak laki-laki? Pasti ini tidak terlalu jauh berbeda!"

"Keduanya hal yang berbeda, baka!"

Tidak sabar dengan pergerakan teman-temannya yang terlalu lambat, salah satu gangster itu berlari ke arah Echo, berusaha meringkusnya. Dengan tangkas, Echo menendang bagian khusus pemuda itu, membuatnya berguling-guling kesakitan di tanah.

"_Nice kick, nee-chan!" _puji Zwei. Gadis itu meninju seorang gangster yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"_Nice punch!" _Echo balas memuji.

Mereka berdua terus berkelahi untuk mempertahankan diri. Segala tendangan, tinjuan, cakaran, mereka gunakan. Tapi, sehebat apapun mereka berdua melawan, perlahan-lahan mereka mulai kewalahan.

Tepat ketika mereka berdua berpikir kalau mereka akan kalah, sebuah suara tenang terdengar oleh mereka.

"The Hunters, berhenti menyerang kedua gadis itu sekarang!"

Echo dan Zwei menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Mereka langsung mendapati empat sosok baru sudah berada di antara mereka, keempat sosok itu menodongkan pistol ke arah para gangster yang tadi menyerang Echo dan Zwei.

Pemimpin The Hunters mengeram, "Apa maumu, Pandora? Ini daerah kekuasaan kami! Kalian tidak berhak ikut campur!"

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham." suara tenang itu kembali terdengar dari salah satu sosok itu, sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin mereka. "Ini daerah kekuasaan Pandora, kalianlah yah mencari gara-gara! Sekarang, bebaskan kedua gadis itu dan enyah dari sini atau aku akan menembak salah satu dari kalian!"

Pemimpin The Hunters tersenyum melecehkan, "Kau tidak akan berani! Kalian, Pandora, hanya gangster-gangster gadungan dalam pakaian necis!"

DUARRR

Terdengar suara pekik kesakitan dari salah satu anggota The Hunters. Rupanya salah satu anggota Pandora telah menembakkan pistolnya dan pelurunya menyerempet salah seorang anggota The Hunters.

"Itu peringatan terakhir kami. Sekarang, pergi atau kami akan menembak kepala kalian!"

The Hunters tidak perlu diperingatkan dua kali, mereka langsung berbalik dan kabur, meninggalkan Echo dan Zwei yang masih berdiri, terpana dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Cih, ini terlalu gampang!" keluh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ya, mereka hanya segerombolan pecundang, tidak lebih. Mereka tidak pantas menyebut diri mereka gangster!"

Zwei –lah yang pertama kali sadar dari keterpanaanya, "Tuan-tuan, terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan aku dan kakakku. Kalau kalian terlambat sedikit saja, kami berdua pasti sudah kalah!"

Pemimpin mereka tersenyum, "Well, sama-sama. Dan Echo, bukankah sudah kubilang agar tidak berkeliaran malam-malam?"

Echo tersentak ketika namanya disebut, dia baru mengenali suara tenang itu, "Oz?"

"Yup!"

**Bullet for Prisoner**

"Oz, terimakasih sudah mengantar kami!"

"Sama-sama. Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam lagi, ya!"

Oz telah mengantarkan Echo dan Zwei ke apartemen Echo. Ketiga temannya segengnya telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Sekarang, dia dan Echo sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh ya, Echo, tunggu sebentar!" Oz merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu tadi, tapi kau sudah keburu pulang." Oz mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia menyerahkan benda itu kepada Echo.

"Nanti datang, ya!" Echo memandang benda yang diberikan oleh Oz dengan tidak percaya.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun Oz.

**Bullet for Prisoner**

"Echo? Pemuda itu siapa? Pacarmu itu bukan?" tanya Zwei penasaran ketika Echo memasuki apartemen dengan ekspresi kacau.

"Bukan! Tidak mungkin dia menjadi pacarku!" sanggah Echo sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa. Gadis itu memandang nanar undangan di tangannya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" tanya Zwei lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja, aku selalu merasa aneh ketika berada di dekatnya. Rasanya, jantungku tidak mau diam…"

"Wah, wah, itu berarti kau memang benar-benar menyukainya. Selamat Echo! Kau sudah menjadi gadis normal!"

Echo membenamkan wajahnya dalam sebuah bantal, "Masalahnya, Zwei, Oz itu targetku! Master menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya pada pesta ulang tahunnya, dan Oz baru saja memberiku undangan pesta ulang tahunnya! Dia mengundangku untuk membunuhnya!" teriak Echo.

"Nee-chan?" Zwei menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang depresi, "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Oz, kan? Kau tahu praturan pembunuh bayaran, kan? Kita dilarang memiliki perasaan khusus kepada target kita!"

"Aku tahu peraturan itu, Zwei! Kau tidak usah menceramahiku!" amarah Echo meledak, membuat Zwei nyaris melompat ke belakang. Ini pertama kalinya Zwei melihat Echo kehilangan kontrol terhadap emosinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Zwei… Aku tidak tahu…" Echo semakin membenamkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya…"

Zwei hanya bisa memandang kakaknya dengan sedih, " Kak, kau sudah terjebak. Kau sudah terjebak oleh perasaanmu sendiri…" gumamnya.

"Kau, sudah menjadi tawanan di dalam perasaanmu sendiri…"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Two chapters to go!

Oke, pertanyaan dari Aoife, apakah Oz dan Echo akan tetap hidup? Atau Oz mati? Echo mati? Atau dua-duanya mati? *smirk

Ini update terakhir Aoife sebelum UAS, ntar kalau UAS Aoife update lagi, ok?

RnR, kawan!

Next Update: Pandora Street Child chapter 13!


	5. Chapter 5

Zwei hanya bisa memandang kakaknya dengan sedih, " Kak, kau sudah terjebak. Kau sudah terjebak oleh perasaanmu sendiri…" gumamnya.

"Kau, sudah menjadi tawanan di dalam perasaanmu sendiri…"

**Bullet for Prisoner**

**.**

**Based on a Vocaloid song, Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Bullet for Prisoner ©I don't know who made the song, but credit for him/her.**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, VERY OOC, typos, death charas**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Empat hari setelahnya , Echo tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa baginya dan orang-orang lain.

Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah Oz yang selalu muncul setiap hari.

Pada hari pertama, entah bagaimana Oz berhasil membawa Echo ke sebuah karaoke, tempat yang paling dibenci Echo. Pemuda itu mengenalkan Echo sebagai kekasihnya kepada ketiga teman gengnya. Rasanya Echo ingin mencekik leher pemuda itu pada saat itu juga.

Hari kedua, Oz tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah Vincent ketika Echo sedang berada di sana karena menghadiri pertemuan rutin, membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati. Untung saja masternya tidak melihat Oz. Echo tidak tahu bagaimana Oz bisa mengetahui tempat gadis itu bekerja.

Hari ketiga, Oz membobol apartemen gadis itu dan masuk dengan seenaknya ketika gadis itu sedang pergi. Kalau bukan karena perintah, Oz pasti sudah terbunuh setelah Echo pulang dan mendapati Oz dengan santainya memasak makan malam di dapurnya.

Dan hari ini, hari keempat, Oz mengajak Echo pergi ke pantai. Kali ini Echo tidak menolak, karena laut adalah tempat kesukaanya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di atas pasir pantai yang lembut, memperhatikan laut biru yang terbentang di depannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aroma laut yang disukainya memenuhi hidungnya. Dia membenamkan kedua telapak tangannya di pasir, merasakan tekstur lembutnya di antara jemari-jemarinya.

"Echo, ini es krim milikmu!" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pada minggu ini, suara Oz membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Echo menoleh dan mendapati Oz sudah berada di sampingnya, mengulurkan sebatang es krim cokelat kepadanya. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah kaus santai dan jeans selutut.

"Terima kasih!" ucap gadis itu setelah menerima es krimnya. Berhati-hati agar tidak mengotori blus putihnya, Echo mulai menikmati es krim kesukaanya itu. Oz duduk di sebelahnya, juga sedang menikmati es krim miliknya.

"Echo, ayo kita main air!" ajak Oz bersemangat setelah dia menghabiskan es krimnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Echo, pemuda itu bangkit dan berlari penuh semangat menuju laut, membiarkan ombak menerjangnya. Pemuda itu tertawa lepas begitu tubuhnya terkena terjangan ombak.

Echo? Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk duduk dan menyaksikan tingkah laku Oz. Dia tidak membawa baju ganti, lagipula, menurut Echo, tingkah Oz terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Oz memerlukan waktu lima menit untuk menyadari bahwa Echo tidak ikut bersenang-senang bersamanya. Sambil menggerutu, pemuda itu melangkah kembali menuju tempat Echo duduk.

"Echo, ayo ikut!" Oz berusaha membujuk gadis di depannya. Echo tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Lagipula, itu kekanak-kanakan!" tolak Echo.

" Pulang dengan baju basah kan tidak apa-apa!"

"Oz, sekarang aku memakai baju putih…"

"Kalau begitu, beli saja baju ganti di toko cenderamata! Kalau tetap tidak mau, lama-lama kuseret kau ikut!"

"Coba saja, detik berikutnya kepalamu sudah terkubur di pasir!"

"Gah! Kau ini memang keras kepala, ya?" Oz menarik-narik rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

Echo mengangkat bahu, "Zwei sering bilang begitu. Sudah, diam saja dan nikmati pemandangannya! Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam!"

Echo benar, matahari sudah hampir menyentuh laut. Laut itu sendiri dan langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Orang-orang sudah mulai keluar dari air dan mencari tempat duduk di pantai untuk menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu.

Oz menyerah, akhirnya pemuda itu kembali duduk di sebelah Echo. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, menyaksikan matahari yang sedang tenggelam.

"Echo, besok kau jadi ke pestaku, kan?" tanya Oz.

Echo mengangguk, "Iya, tenang saja, aku pasti datang!"

Aku akan datang untuk membunuhmu.

Ting… ting… ting…

Melodi itu lagi. Echo menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sumber melodi itu.

"Echo, kau mencari apa?" tanya Oz bingung ketika melihat Echo yang menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Oz, apa kau mendengar suara? Seperti suara dari kotak musik?" tanya Echo.

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Oz. Dia menunjukkan sebuah jam saku yang sedang digenggamnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Benar saja, melodi itu berasal dari situ. Echo baru ingat, ketika dia pertama kali mendengar melodi itu beberapa hari yang lalu, Oz juga sedang memegang jam itu.

"Iya, apa itu kotak musik atau jam?"

Oz tertawa kecil, "Ini memang jam, tapi juga berfungsi sebagai kotak musik. Kakakku memberikannya pada ulang tahunku yang kelima belas. Tadi aku membukanya karena menurutku suasananya pas."

"Apa melodi itu memiliki nama?" tanya Echo penasaran.

"Sepertinya tidak." Oz menutup jam itu, membuat melodi itu terhenti. "Kalaupun ada, aku tidak mengetahuinya."

Cahaya matahari mulai menghilang, langit mulai menggelap. Oz bangkit berdiri, pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang basah untuk membersihkan pasir yang menempel.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Echo mengangguk menyetujui.

Oz mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Ayo, nona!" Echo menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu, Oz menariknya berdiri.

Perjalanan pulang dilalui dalam keheningan, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Oz memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk menyetir, sedangkan Echo sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Oz memarkir mobilnya di depan apartemen Echo. "Sudah sampai, Echo!"

Echo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Terima kasih untuk jalan-jalanya, Oz!"

"Sama-sama. Lain kali, kita ke pantai lagi, tapi kau harus bermain ombak juga!"

Tidak akan ada lain kali, pikir Echo pahit. Gadis itu mulai bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Echo?" panggil Oz pelan.

"Ya?" Echo menoleh.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Echo, membuat gadis itu bersemu merah.

"O… Oz?"

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melakukannya…"

Echo tidak menjawab, gadis itu cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju apartemennya di lantai dua.

"Gadis aneh, ciuman di kening kan tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa." gumam Oz. Dia melirik jam sakunya, baru jam tujuh malam, dan Oz malas pulang ke mansionnya.

"Ah, lebih baik aku nikmati saja malam ini sepuasnya. Mungkin ini malam terakhirku di dunia, kan?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum misterius. Beberapa saat kemudian, Oz sudah kembali mengemudikan mobilnya sambil menelpon temannya.

Sementara itu Echo sudah memasuki apartemennya. Dia membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan memeluk kedua lututnya, sebutir air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa, Oz? Kenapa aku yang harus membunuhmu?" desis gadis itu.

Zwei sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam. Sayang, peringatan adiknya itu terlambat, Echo sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Ciuman di kening tadi telah menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Echo yang terakhir.

Empat hari sudah Echo berusaha melupakan perasaanya, usahanya nihil. Seiring berlalunya hari, gadis itu jatuh semakin dalam.

Echo seperti sudah terkunci di dalam sebuah penjara tanpa jalan keluar.

**Bullet for Prisoner**

Hari kelima.

Sepanjang hari, Echo terus merasa gelisah. Kondisi gadis itu benar-benar kacau. Kedua matanya merah karena menangis, rambutnya acak-acakan, dia belum berganti baju sejak kemarin.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membunuh Oz! Rasanya dia ingin menelpon masternya dan memberitahunya kalau dia tidak bisa mengerjakan misinya. Desakan untuk melakukan itu begitu kuat, beberapa kali Echo mendapati dirinya hampir meraih gagang teleponnya.

Tapi, bila dia melakukannya, Vincent akan bertanya kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Noise, pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal seantaro kota bahkan mungkin negeri, gagal melaksanakan misinya bahkan sebelum dia mencoba? Kalau sampai masternya itu sampai tahu kalau dia mencintai targetnya, tamatlah riwayatnya!

Pada akhirnya, Echo akan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku ini memang pengecut, ya?" gumam Echo miris.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, pesta Oz akan dimulai pada pukul tujuh malam. Kegelisahan Echo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memeluk bantalnya dan menangis. Lelah menangis, akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur.

Echo terbangun pada pukul lima sore. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Echo harus mencuci muka beberapa kali agar dia tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis sepanjang malam.

Setelah mandi, Echo membuka lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang cocok. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Echo memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok biru selutut dan stocking hitam. Setelah berpikir kembali, Echo memutuskan untuk memakai jaket berwarna hitam juga. Tidak apa-apa, toh ini bukan pesta formal. Bahkan Oz menyuruhnya agar jangan memakai pakaian formal.

Setelah selesai salin pakaian, Echo melangkah menuju kamar mandinya kembali. Dia berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat bayangannya. Lumayan, pikirnya, tapi mataku masih merah. Dengan segera, disambarnya obat mata tetes dan meneteskannya ke kedua mata abu-abu miliknya.

Setelah warna matanya kembali normal, Echo mengikat setengah rambut keperakannya ke belakang. Dia menaburkan lapisan tipis bedak ke wajahnya, selesai!

Echo kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya dan meraih ke bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menarik keluar pisau miliknya, pisau yang telah setia menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kali terakhirmu mencicipi darah orang, eh?" Echo tersenyum miris. Setelah memastikan kalau pisaunya tajam, Echo menyembunyikannya di lengan kemejanya. Echo melirih ke arah jam wekernya, 6.15.

"Saatnya berangkat…" Echo berbisik. Setitik air mata kembali mewujud di sudut mata kanannya.

"Maafkan aku… Oz…"

**Bullet for Prisoner**

Baru kali ini Echo menginjakkan kakinya di Vesallius Mansion.

Mansion itu sangat luas dan megah. Echo bahkan bisa melupakan kegelisahannya selama sesaat ketika memandang mansion indah itu. Benar-benar mansion yang megah, pikir gadis itu kagum. Setelah menyerahkan kartu undangan miliknya, seorang pelayan mengantarnya menuju ruang dansa tempat acara itu dilaksanakan.

Ruang dansa tersebut cukup luas, hampir seluas gedung apartemen Echo. Meja-meja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis makanan dan minuman ditata dengan rapi di pinggir ruangan. Di hadapan pintu masuk utama ruang dansa, terdapat sebuah panggung untuk menyampaikan pidato, menyanyi, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada meja hadiah, karena Oz memang tidak ingin diberi hadiah ulang tahun. Di sepanjang dinding sebelah kiri dan kanan terdapat beberapa pintu menuju kamar-kamar tidur.

Hampir seluruh tamu sudah hadir. Seluruh tamu itu adalah teman-teman Oz dari kalangan atas. Echo merasa mengenali beberapa orang di antara mereka. Tamu-tamu itu sekarang sedang berdiri berkelompok, saling mengobrol sembari menikmati makanan dan minuman yang tersedia.

Echo tidak menemukan Oz diantara tamu-tamu itu. Daripada mencari terus tanpa hasil, Echo memilih untuk mengambil segelas minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Echo bertekad tidak akan menyentuh apapun yang mengandung alkohol sejak insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Sulit juga, karena hampir semua minuman di situ mengandung alkohol. Akhirnya Echo menemukan apa yang dicarinya, jus jeruk.

Ketika Echo sedang menikmati jus itu, seseorang memanggilnya. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali gelasnya di meja sebelum menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya.

"Hei, Echo! Kau terlambat!"

Orang itu Oz. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah kaus hijau dengan beberapa tulisan dan jeans hitam dipadu dengan sepatu kets yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Maaf, aku kira acaranya mulai jam tujuh!"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, kau hanya melewatkan pembukaanya. Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau mendengarkan ceramah ayah dan ibuku? Aku sih tidak mau!" kata Oz santai.

"Oh." hanya itulah respon Echo.

"Hmmm, omong-omong Echo, kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Tidak biasanya kau memakai rok pendek, coba saja kalau kau tidak pakai stocking, pasti lebih cantik!" komentar Oz.

PLAAAKKKK

Pukulan itu bukan berasal dari Echo, tetapi dari Sharon yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aw! Sharon! Kenapa sih? Sakit tahu!" keluh Oz kepada Sharon.

"Oz-kun, lain kali pilih komentar yang lebih baik kalau mau menggoda seorang gadis, ya?" nasihat Sharon dengan pandangan mautnya sebelum dia berlalu untuk mencari kekasihnya.

"Gadis menyeramkan, untung aku sudah putus dengannya!" gumam Oz selagi dia mengamati sosok Sharon yang sekarang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Break. "Aku penasaran bagaimana Break bisa tahan dengannya?"

"Oz, pesta ini akan berlangsung sampai kapan?" tanya Echo. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin pesta ini cepat-cepat selesai, tapi sebagian yang lain ingin agar pesta ini berlangsung selamanya.

"Eh? Sampai pagi!" jawab Oz santai.

"Memangnya, ada acara apa saja sampai selesai selarut itu?"

"Tidak ada acara khusus, kau boleh pulang kapanpun kau mau. Santai saja, orangtuaku langsung pergi tadi, adikku sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan kakakku sedang berkemah, jadi tidak ada yang mengawasi kita!"

Tiba-tiba suara musik yang cukup keras keluar dari speaker-speaker besar yang berada di setiap sudut ruangan, membuat beberapa orang tamu terlonjak kaget, termasuk Echo.

"Sepertinya acara bebas akan dimulai." Oz menyeringai.

Oz menarik Echo menaiki panggung. Musik berhenti ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di atas panggung. Sebagian tamu bertepuk tangan ketika Oz mengambil pengeras suara dan berbicara.

"Selamat malam, semua! Menurut kalian, bagaimana pesta ini?" Oz berteriak. Semuanya bersorak, ada yang bilang ya, ada yang bilang biasa saja, bahkan ada yang bilang tidak.

"Karena tidak ada orang dewasa yang menganggu kita, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja sampai pagi nanti! Musik akan terus diputar sampai pagi, dan kujamin makanan dan minuman tidak akan habis. Kalian dibebaskan untuk menggunakan kamar mana saja kalau mau!" sorakan terdengar semakin keras.

"Tapi ingat, kamar di sini terbatas. Kalau kalian keduluan, itu salah kalian sendiri! Dan jangan gunakan kamar yang disana!" Oz menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu.

"Sekarang selamat bersenang-senang!"

Semua orang bersorak. Oz kembali mengajak Echo menuruni panggung.

"Sekarang," dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Echo yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Care for a dance, lady?"_

Dengan ragu-ragu Echo menerima uluran tangan Oz. Oz segera menarik tubuh Echo mendekat, Echo menurutinya.

"Kau bisa berdansa, kan?" bisik Oz. Echo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai berdansa. Dansa mereka terus berubah-ubah, kadang-kadang klasik, beberapa menit kemudian berubah menjadi hip-hop, dan seterusnya, tergantung dengan musiknya. Echo cukup hebat dalam menari, begitu pula Oz. Dengan segera, mereka berdua menjadi sorotan.

Sekarang sebagian diri Echo yang ingin pesta ini cepat-cepat berakhir berubah pikiran. Sekarang Echo benar-benar ingin pesta ini berlangsung selamanya. Gadis itu ingin terus menari bersama Oz, tanpa henti. Dia ingin melupakan misinya, tugasnya, segalanya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang gadis biasa, agar dia bisa terus bersama dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sayangnya, sentuhan dingin pisaunya yang tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya terus membuyarkan mimpinya. Setiap kali gadis itu merasakan sentuhan besi di lengannya, dia mengingat tugasnya, dia mengingat misinya, dia mengingat pekerjaanya.

Dia harus membunuh Oz.

Jam dinding berdentang sepuluh kali. Oz menatap jam itu dan membelalakkan mata. "Sudah jam sepuluh rupanya?"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Echo heran. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Oz berhenti menari dan menarik Echo keluar dari kerumunan pesta.

"Oz? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Echo bingung. Oz menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Echo, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, "Kita akan bersenang-senang!"

"Apa maksudmu, Oz? OZ!"

Oz kembali menarik Echo, mereka melangkah menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Oz ketika dia berada di panggung. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan mendorong Echo masuk sebelum dirinya sendiri masuk. Oz kemudian mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

Ruangan itu bercat putih, dengan lantai yang berwarna putih juga. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran queen size yang beralaskan seprai yang juga berwarna putih. Echo memandang ruangan itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Oz? OZ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Oz sudah mendorong tubuh Echo ke kasur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Echo sudah terbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur denga Oz di atasnya. Oz menahan kedua tangan Echo di atas, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melawan.

"Oz, ap…"

Oz memblokir protes Echo dengan bibirnya. Echo terdiam karena terkejut selama sesaat sebelum menyadari situasinya. Setelah sadar, Echo juga balas menciumnya. Inilah yang dia inginkan!

Oz mulai memainkan lidahnya, meminta jalan masuk. Echo memberikannya, tapi gadis itu juga melawan. Selama beberapa saat, kedua lidah mereka bertempur, tapi Oz yang menang.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama sekitar satu menit sebelum melepaskannya karena kehabisan udara. Oz menyeringai ketika dia melihat Echo yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Jadi, mau dilanjutkan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Echo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari bersenang-senang!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Apa ratingnya harus dinaikin ke M, atau tetep T? ._. Adegannnya gak bakal dilanjutin sih, tapi galau ratingnya harus dinaikin atau gak.

Sekarang Aoife update ngebut mumpung lagi bebas. Lumayan, kan? Target liburan fic ini sama Unbreakable Vow selesai! Soal Unbreakable Vow, Aoife kena wb karena ini pertama kalinya Aoife nulis pake bahasa inggris (salah sendiri nekat pake inggris)

RnR, minna?


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi, mau dilanjutkan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Echo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari bersenang-senang!"

**Bullet for Prisoner**

**.**

**Based on a Vocaloid song, Bullet for Prisoner, sung by Luka Megurine**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Bullet for Prisoner ©I don't know who made the song, but credit for him/her.**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, VERY OOC, typos, death charas**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"_Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak pembunuhan Oz Vesallius, tapi polisi belum juga menetapkan tersangka akan kasus ini. Sekarang, polisi tengah menanyai beberapa saksi yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Oz. Tubuh Oz ditemukan oleh salah seorang temannya di salah satu kamar pagi setelah pesta berlangsung. Penyebab kematian adalah tusukan pisau di jantung, diduga pembunuh adalah salah seorang temannya yang menghadiri pesta."_

Klik

Echo mematikan TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Setitik air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata kanannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka terus menayangkan berita tentang Oz? Kenapa foto pemuda itu terus ditampilkan di layar kaca? Apakah dunia tidak mau membiarkannya melupakan dosanya?

Lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia harus bertemu pemuda itu? Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta kepada Oz?

Ting ting ting

Echo membuka jam saku yang diambilnya dari Oz. Melodi itu. Melodi tanpa nama. Melodi itu terus mengingatkannya akan dia. Echo menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencegah agar dia tidak menangis. Gagal, bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu, Oz?" bisiknya lirih.

.

_Flashback_

_Dong Dong _

_Jam di ruang dansa berdentang dua kali. Bukannya bertambah sepi, Echo bisa mendengar suara di ruang dansa malah bertambah ramai. Echo bahkan bisa mendengar suara pertengkaran dan gelas pecah. Mungkin ada perkelahian, tapi Echo tidak tahu, dan dia tidak peduli._

_Di samping Echo, Oz tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh gadis itu, kelelahan akibat aktivitas yang telah mereka lakukan. Selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya sampai dada. "Echo-chan…" Echo bisa mendengar Oz menggumam dalam tidurnya. _

_Dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan pemuda di sebelahnya, Echo membebaskan diri dari pelukan Oz. Dengan hati-hati, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Untung saja pisaunya masih ada di situ. Echo memakai pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan pisaunya._

_Echo membungkukkan dirinya di atas tubuh Oz, pisau siap di di tangannya. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu tidur memperlihatkan kedua mata abu-abunya yang berkaca-kaca. Echo mengangkat tangannya, siap menusukkannya ke dada Oz yang terekpos._

"_Maafkan aku… Oz…" Echo mengayunkan pisaunya dengan kecepatan mengerikan, tapi kemudian berhenti di tengah jalan._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" jerit Echo dalam hati._

"_Ayolah, Echo! Kau bisa melakukannya! Ingat, ini perintah!" sisi lain dari Echo, Noise, berbicara._

"_Tapi aku mencintainya! Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya!"_

"_Bunuh dia sekarang! Atau kau yang akan dibunuh!"_

"_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"_

"_Lakukan SEKARANG!"_

"_Echo, lakukanlah kalau kau harus…" suara maskulin itu menyadarkan Echo dari perang batinnya. Echo mendongak dan pandangannya langsung tertumbuk pada kedua iris emerald Oz yang menatapnya dengan tenang._

"_Lakukanlah…" bisik pemuda itu._

"_Oz… a…aku…" Echo kehilangan kata-katanya._

"_Aku tahu kau bingung bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" tanya Oz sambil terkekeh pelan. Echo mengangguk._

"_Kau ingat ketika kau mabuk dan aku terpaksa mengantarmu ke rumahmu? Nah, aku sempat mengacak-acak rumahmu sebentar, dan aku menemukan map-map berisi data-data tentang korbanmu. Dengan segera, aku menyadari kalau kau adalah pembunuh bayaran. Terlebih setelah aku melihat data tentangku, aku yakin kau telah dibayar untuk membunuhku sekarang." Oz menjelaskan dengan tenang._

_Echo mencengkram kedua bahu Oz dengan kuat, berhati-hati agar pisau yang digenggamnya tidak melukai pemuda itu, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak kabur?" pekiknya. "Kenapa kau tidak kabur? Kalau kau kabur, segalanya akan lebih mudah! Aku tidak perlu membunuhmu! Dan aku tidak harus jatuh cinta padamu!" Echo menguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda itu._

_Oz hanya tersenyum tenang melihat reaksi Echo. "Karena aku ingin kau membunuhku."_

_Echo tertegun, "Kau… ingin aku membunuhmu?" tanyanya tidak yakin._

_Oz mengangguk kecil, "Aku lelah hidup, Echo. Sudah lama aku ingin pergi. Kehadiranku tidak diharapkan oleh ayahku, dan itu membuatku stress. Aku mencoba melampiaskannya dengan menjadi berandalan, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri, karena itu salah. Bisa dibilang aku lega ketika mengetahui bahwa kau akan membunuhku. Jadi, bunuh aku sekarang." bisiknya._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!" Echo terisak. Oz merengkuh tubuh Echo ke dalam pelukannya, Echo hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu._

"_Kalau kau menyayangiku Echo, kau harus membunuhku sekarang." bisik Oz dengan lembut di telinga Echo. Echo membenamkan wajahnya di dada Oz, menangis sejadi-jadinya, membasahi tubuh pemuda itu dengan air mata._

"_Echo, angkat wajahmu!" perintah Oz. Dengan enggan, Echo mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap wajah tenang Oz._

"_Lakukan…" ucap pemuda itu lirih._

_Echo meletakkan ujung pisaunya di dada kanan Oz,tepat di atas jantung Oz. "Kau yakin, Oz?"_

"_Aku yakin. Dan Echo? Bersumpahlah ini akan menjadi kali terakhirmu kau membunuh."_

"_Aku… aku bersumpah…"_

"_Kalau begitu, beri aku ciuman terakhir." pinta Oz._

_Echo menuruti permintaan terakhir Oz, dia memberi Oz sebuah ciuman lembut yang sedikit basah karena air mata. Pada saat yang sama, Echo menusukkan pisaunya ke jantung Oz dengan lembut. Oz mengerang kesakitan dengan pelan._

"_Maafkan aku Oz… Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Echo tanpa melepaskan ciumannya._

"_Aku memaafkanmu… Aku mencintaimu juga… Echo…" balas Oz lirih sebelum menutup matanya._

_Kali ini Noise tidak mengambil alih, Echo tetaplah Echo._

_Echo tetap tidak bergerak selama satu menit penuh hingga dia yakin kalau Oz sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Echo melepaskan ciumannya, wajah gadis itu basah oleh air mata._

"_Maafkan aku Oz…"_

_Echo bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan pisaunya yang masih tertancap di dada Oz. Pisau itu sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang, karena Echo tidak akan membunuh orang lagi._

_Tiba-tiba, Echo melihat jam saku Oz yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Echo menyambar dan membukanya, membuat jam saku itu memainkan sebuah melodi yang familiar. Melodi tanpa nama._

"_Aku akan mengambil ini, Oz… Sebagai pengingat…" Dengan kata-kata itu, Echo membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci dan menyelinap pergi dari pesta._

_Flashback End_

_._

"Nona? Anda yakin anda ingin menyumbangkan seluruh isi rekening anda?" tanya petugas donasi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap kartu rekening yang diberikan Echo.

"Ya, aku yakin." jawab Echo pelan.

"Tapi, ini jumlah yang besar sekali, nona. Anda yakin kehidupan anda tidak akan terganggu?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Kehidupanku akan baik-baik saja, aku masih punya simpanan lain. Aku harus menebus dosa-dosaku…" bisik Echo pelan sambil mencengkram pinggir meja counter.

"Jadi, tolong donasikan uang itu ke orang-orang yang membutuhkan, dan pastikan uang itu tidak dikorupsi di tengah jalan." pinta Echo.

"Baiklah kalau anda memaksa, nona." petugas itu mendesah dan mulai memasukkan data ke komputernya.

"Satu hal algi, tolong jangan sebutkan namaku di daftar pendonasi." pinta Echo lagi. Petugas itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." tanpa menunggu jawaban Echo segera berlalu meninggalkan gedung bank itu.

Echo melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, satu jam sebelum pemakaman Oz. Echo heran mengapa persiapan pemakaman Oz bisa memakan waktu tiga hari. Apa karena dia anak bangsawan?

Echo memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang kebetulan berada di samping bank itu. Gadis itu memesan sebuah rangkaian bunga tulip putih, mawar merah, dan sweet pea. Setelah membayar rangkai bunga itu, Echo segera pergi menuju pemakaman.

Bullet For Prisoner

Echo meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu di samping peti mati Oz. Peti mati Oz sudah ditutup, untungnya. Echo takut dia akan kehilangan kendali kalau dia melihat pemuda itu lagi, walau hanya jenazahnya.

"Hai, Oz. Aku datang…" gumam Echo. Oz tidak menjawab, tentu saja.

"Apa kau mengerti bahasa bunga, Oz? Kurasa tidak, jadi aku akan menjelaskan arti rangkaian bunga ini untukmu." Echo berlutut dan menyentuh rangkaian bunga yang tadi dia taruh.

"Tulip putih artinya maaf. Aku minta maaf Oz. Maaf karena aku harus membunuhmu, maaf karena aku telah bertemu denganmu, maaf karena jatuh cinta padamu, dan permintaan-permintaan maaf yang lain. Aku harap kau memaafku."

Jemari Echo bergerak ke bunga selanjutnya, "Mawar merah, cinta. Aku mencintaimu Oz, aku harap kau mencintaiku juga."

"Yang terakhir, sweet pea, kau tahu apa artinya?" Echo terdiam sesaat. Bulir-bulir air mata bening kembali menuruni wajahnya, air mata yang sudah akrab dengannya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Oz, sweet pea berarti selamat tinggal. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu. Semoga kau bahagia di sana Oz." bisik Echo. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan orang di belakangnya untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya.

Sebelum gadis itu mencapai pintu gereja, Echo menolehkan kepalanya, "Selamat tinggal, Oz. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi."

Bullet for Prisoner

Echo sedang mengecek pistolnya di rumahnya ketika telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan gontai, Echo berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Echo di sini." sapanya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Echo, ada apa denganmu? Aku dan Zwei berusaha menghubungimu selama tiga hari belakangan ini, tapi kau tidak pernah mengangkat telpon! Bahkan pintu apartemenmu selalu terkunci! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Echo!" pertanyaan-pertanyaan marah dari Vincent terus berlanjut, Echo memilih untuk diam.

"Master, aku keluar." bisik Echo ketika Vincent berhenti untuk mengambil napas.

"Apa? Echo, kau tidak boleh berhenti!" teriakan murka Vincent terdengar dari seberang. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Echo mengecek pistolnya.

"Aku keluar, master…" Echo menempelkan laras pistol itu ke pelipisnya, jari telunjuknya siap menekan pelatuk. "Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang, Oz." batinnya.

"Echo, kau tidak bisa…" Vincent tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, karena Echo telah menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

"ECHOOOOO!"

Gagang telepon yang digenggam Echo terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan pemiliknya. Jejak darah melayang sejenak di udara sebelum jatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan lantai yang tadinya putih bersih berubah menjadi merah.

"Zwei, pergi ke rumah kakamu sekarang juga!" suara Vincent masih terdengar dari telpon.

Echo menatap langit-langit apartemennya dengan nanar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tak tertahankan, nyawanya mulai pergi dengan perlahan, menyakitkan, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Oz."

**Owari**

**Sequel Preview**

Zwei membongkar laci-laci di kamar kakaknya. Satu hari telah berlalu sejak kematian kakaknya, dan Vincent menugasi Zwei untuk mengambil map-map berisi data-data korban kakaknya agar polisi tidak menemukannya.

"Dapat!" pekik Zwei lega sambil menarik tiga map yang cukup tebal. Gadis itu menjatuhkan ketiga map itu di atas tempat tidur dan mulai membukanya.

"Ah, ternyata kakak sudah membunuh cukup banyak orang. Hmmm, kasus ini lumayan jadi buah bibir. Nah, yang ini belum pernah kudengar. Emmm, rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Eh, apa ini?" tanya Zwei heransambil memungut secari kertas yang berada di antara kertas-kertas file itu. Tampaknya kertas itu dirobek dari sebuah buku, tulisan khas kakaknya tertoreh dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih itu.

"Zwei, kalau kau tidak mau berakhir seperti aku, tolong tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sekarang juga!" Zwei membaca. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan menjejalkna kertas itu ke saku jeansnya.

"Ah, kakak memang perhatian. Tapi tenang saja, kak! Aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucintai, dan sampai kiamat datang pun, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi targetku!"

.

_A/N:_

Akhirnya beres juga, yay! Walaupun chapter terakhirnya pendek banget. Gomen, Aoife lagi engga mood pas nulis jadinya ancur deh TwT Ada yang kecewa sama endingnya, gak? Aoife sendiri gak pernah ngira kalau BFP bakalan berkembang jadi kayak gini, padahal awalnya niat cuma dua atau tiga chapter, eh malah molor jadi enam chapter xD

Untuk author-author lain yang udah nulis tentang bahasa bunga, gomen ya, Aoife jadi kayak nyuri ide kalian. Tapi, sumpah, Aoife gak ada niat buat ngopas atau apa pun! Entah kenapa idenya ujug-ujug nyantol di otak Aoife. Terus Aoife pikir, kenapa engga dimasukin aja? Jadilah Aoife masukin sedikit tentang bahasa bunga, gomen.

Oiya, tentang preview yang di akhir, Aoife kepikiran bikin sequel dari BFP yang bercerita tentang kehidupan Zwei. Yah, idenya dari lahunya Luka juga sih, judulnya Perfect Liar. Dengerin deh, lagunya enak, tapi PVnya memang agak… pasti tahu lah.

So, see ya in next story! Don't forget to give a shout out in review box!


End file.
